Undivided Attention
by Spazzy-Chloe
Summary: My take on what Damian Wayne and Colin Wilkes' friendship  and eventual romance  would be like. Damian/Colin


In this fic Damian and Colin are both about 17 years-old. This is my take on how their relationship would work. Enjoy!~

* * *

><p>Damian felt a small, furry weight touch his arm and tiny paws bat at the sleeves of his shirt. He pressed the keys of his laptop harder and grinded his teeth together in frustration. "Do you <em>mind?<em>"

Colin smiled slyly and looked up through his light eyelashes, still dangling the feather toy above the kitten lying on its back on the desk. "No, do you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. _I do._" The last two words came out as a low, threatening growl. Damian glared down at the kitten still reaching desperately for the feather toy, but he felt his anger start to melt when the round emerald eyes turned their attention to him. He sighed angrily and turned back to his computer. "I am trying to work, Colin."

"Well, you should stop," Colin put the cat toy down and grinned. Damian rolled his eyes huffed, deciding not to even remark. He had work to do; the ginger could wait.

Colin watched as Damian ignored him and deflated in defeat. He rested his head on the solid desk used one finger to poke at the small orange cat still perched on the desk. He watched as the cat, too, ignored his gesture and turned to walk away. Colin furrowed his brow and puffed out his bottom lip in a pout. He was just so bored. His eyes followed the cat as it walked to the end of the desk and began to lick its paw and rub its ear.

Colin's brows rose and his lips curled up in thought; he had a plan that just might work. He sat up and leaned in close to Damian; his lips brushed Damian's ear just slightly. "Dami, play with me," he purred.

Damian bit his lip and continued to ignore Colin. He didn't have time for this. He had to—just then he felt a small wet tongue lap at his earlobe.

"_Damiiii~_, c'mon. I want to play," Colin's voice was barely above a whisper and Damian wondered to himself how such a cute and innocent teen could sound so…seductive.

Damian had to bite his lip again to keep from letting a small whimper escape his throat. He felt Colin's slim hands slide up his arm and his tongue touched Damian's ear once again. The Boy Wonder realized that he'd met his match and sighed in defeat. He slammed his laptop shut and turned quickly to meet Colin's surprised expression. Before Colin could even crack a victorious smile, Damian put his left hand on the side of his face and pressed their faces together.

The kiss was slow, but hungry. Damian wasn't the type to tiptoe around and Colin's teasing hadn't helped. Damian tightened his already solid hold on Colin's face and also placed his other hand on Colin's hip.

Colin couldn't help but grin into the kiss; he knew just how to make Damian give in. Just like how Damian knew just how to make Colin feel like the happiest boy in the world. He squeezed his eyes shut and hoped with all his heart that he could always be with Damian like this. He always felt so safe, wanted, and _loved_ whenever he was in Damian's grasp. It was like all the years spent in an orphanage and the loneliness that he'd ever felt could be dissolved away by just a look from the other boy. Colin gripped Damian's shirt with a needy desperation; he wanted to make sure nothing could take Damian away from him.

Damian, still scowling, broke the kiss and stood, grabbing Colin's arm roughly and pulling him to his bed. Colin still had a stupid grin on his face as Damian led him to lay down in the middle of the bed. Damian rolled his eyes and climbed on top the ginger, pinning his wrists on either side of the pillow. He pressed his lips to Colin's again but began trailing down his jaw to his neck. He pulled at the collar of his shirt and started biting and sucking on the crook where his neck and should met.

Damian hated to admit it but, despite all of this training, he had a weakness. It was Colin Wilkes. The other boy could be so childish sometimes and got on to Damian's nerves constantly, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He wanted everything from Colin and he was obsessed with making sure he was always the object of Colin's attention. He would always huff in jealousy any time that Colin would stare at one of his brothers or his father and get that fan-boy look in his eyes. Damian wanted to be the only person that Colin looked at, the only person he talked to, the only person that earned Colin's undivided attention.

Once he had that attention, Damian would brush it off and pretend he didn't have time for the boy. Damian loved to watch Colin fight for mutual attention. He knew it was selfish and greedy, but he couldn't help it. He didn't know how to show affection well; even the most intimate gestures came off rough and spontaneous.

He often lost himself in Colin, much like he was now. A small chuckle broke through his eardrums and he halted. He glanced up and the smiling ginger. _Tt—must have imagined it._ He went back to work, determined to make a noticeable mark on the skin so that everyone would know Colin was his. However, he was stopped in his tracks again when the chuckle sound happened again. This time, Damian was sure he heard it.

He squeezed Colin's wrists and glared into his sweet and happy eyes. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?" Damian growled, but Colin's smile didn't falter. "This is not supposed to be funny!" Damian felt anger rise within him. He felt like the other boy was mocking him, and the son of The Batman and grandson of Ras Al Ghul would _not_ sit here and allow someone to mock him.

"I laugh when I'm happy," Colin stared back into Damian's angered eyes with a bright smile still plastered on his face. "And you make me happy."

Damian blinked at the boy. He felt his expression turn into a dumb-shock. He looked away guiltily and muttered, "You, uhm, you make me happy too."

Colin grinned bigger than he had ever grinned in his life and felt like he was finally right where he belonged. "That's good. But did I say you could stop?"

Damian's face turned into a dangerous smirk and he gave into the ginger once again.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed reading! This is only my third fan fiction ever and my first involving this pairing, so I'm kinda new at this and could use some reviews. Thanks!<p> 


End file.
